La Métamorphose
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. Lorsque Hermione gagne un relooking grâce à son absence de vie amoureuse, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que cela va entrainer... Venez voter!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici La Métamorphose, une des trois fics que je voulais entamer rapidement. Le principe est le même que sur les deux autres : vous lisez les trois, vous choisissez ce qui vous dit le plus (une seule, ou vos deux préférées) en me l'indiquant en review sur la fic en question ^^ Dans tous les cas je vais poster les trois séries mais celle choisie aura un chapitre par semaine (les autres seront en fonction du temps que j'ai ^^) J'hésite à donner le nombre de chapitre de chacune, ça risque d'influencer…

.

Note de traduction : Adam Sweetmeats, c'est Adam Sucrerie, Sucre d'orge, Confiserie, etc ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 1~ Prologue

.

« Oh mon Merlin, Victor… Viens voir ce sort d'impuissance sur pattes! » gloussa Adam Sweemeats, ses yeux bleus écarquillés de choc et d'incrédulité alors qu'il détaillait la photo dans sa main.  
Victor, qui lisait un magazine dans la salle d'attente vide du salon de beauté, se leva et rejoignit à grands pas sa Reine pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« La vache » souffla-t-il en grimaçant. « Elle a l'air d'une gagnante dans la catégorie 'J'ai Trop Besoin d'Aide', si y en a jamais eu une, ma reine.  
Adam secoua la tête.

Ils fixèrent tous deux la photographie en couleur d'une sorcière à grandes dents en avant, aux cheveux châtain maltraités et à la peau boutonneuse, le tout surmonté d'un mono-sourcil très épais. Elle portait une robe noire bien trop grande pour elle. Ses ongles étaient atroces. Elle tentait de sourire, ce qui était loin d'améliorer le rendu.  
« Elle s'appelle comment ? » demanda Victor.

« Hermione Granger. Elle est Maîtresse des Sortilèges à l'école de Sorcellerie et Magie de Poudlard » répondit Adam. « Voilà sa lettre… »

Adam commença à la lire à voix haute pour Victor.

.  
_Cher M. Sweetmeats,_

_Je voudrais participer à votre concours « Merveilleuse Métamorphose ». J'ai toujours été une sorte de rat de bibliothèque, uniquement concentré sur mes études et l'acquisition de plus de connaissances, pendant la majorité de ma vie. J'ai gagné de nombreuses récompenses pour mon esprit et j'ai obtenu une bonne position. Mais ce n'était qu'une compensation. Je ne faisais rien de ce que les autres jeunes sorcières faisaient. Je ne me coiffais pas, je ne me maquillais pas, pas de soirée pyjama, pas de baiser profond, rien de tout ça. Je pensais que c'était idiot, mais maintenant je vois que c'était une vraie préparation et honnêtement je n'étais pas préparée pour d'autres aspects plus intimes de la vie. Personne ne remarque ma présence à moins que je ne présente un nouveau sort ou que je les assiste sur un projet. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami, été sortie pour un rendez-vous, ni même été embrassée. Maintenant que j'ai atteint mes buts éducatifs, la vie semble assez fade. Je ne vois mon avenir que seule dans mon laboratoire avec mes expérimentations, mes notes et mes livres… A finir vieille fille sans avoir expérimenté ni la passion ni l'amour._  
.

Les yeux d'Adam commencèrent alors à briller, et il renifla bruyamment. Victor roula des yeux. Adam poursuivit.

.  
_Je voudrais, une fois dans ma vie, me sentir belle et être vue pour autre chose que mes sorts ou mon intelligence. Je voudrais avoir un rendez-vous. Je voudrais danser. Je voudrais connaître la sensation d'être entre les bras d'un homme et être embrassée passionnément._

_Je sais qu'un relooking ne fera pas de miracles sur moi, mais si je suis remarquée au moins une fois et que je mets des étincelles dans les yeux de cet homme cette fois-là, alors au moins j'aurais quelque chose à chérir, que ça aille plus loin ou pas. Eh bien, vous avez la photo et vous avez ma lettre. C'est entre vos mains, M. Sweetmeats, si vous pensez pouvoir m'aider. Merci pour votre temps et votre considération._

_Très sincèrement,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Maîtresse des Sortilèges_

_Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie_

_._

Adam porta sa main à son cœur.

« Oh, Victor, est-ce que ce n'est pas la chose la plus triste que tu aies jamais entendue ? » demanda Adam à son consort, la lèvre tremblante.

La Reine vampire rondelette se rappelait de lorsqu'il était un proscrit, seul, sans amour, malheureux et reclus. Cela lui semblait très loin, mais il se rappelait la tristesse qui ombrait entièrement chaque journée. Il ramena à nouveau son regard sur la photographie.

Victor acquiesça.

« C'est une vraie perdante » lâcha-t-il, fixant la photo d'Hermione.

Adam étrécit son regard bleu aux longs cils à la réponse de son grand et bel amant. Victor n'était pas un très grand soutien pour cette pauvre fille. Adam savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas regardé deux fois s'il était humain. La Reine baissa à nouveau les yeux sur l'image.

« D'un autre côté, tu as promis de faire un relooking, ma Reine, pas des miracles. Si tu ne peux pas te charger d'elle… Cela fera une mauvaise pub. Tu perdras des clients. Le but de ce concours est de montrer tes talents, ma Reine. Et ils ne semblent pas suffire pour cette fille. »

Adam détailla Hermione d'un œil critique. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, il en était sûr… Quelque chose de beau à l'intérieur qui crevait d'envie de sortir.

« Mais Victor, regarde sa structure osseuse. Regarde ses yeux. Elle a des yeux magnifiques » expliqua Adam, scrutant toujours.

Victor fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas voir grand chose sous cet énorme sourcil » dit Victor en penchant la tête. « Tu vas avoir besoin d'un défricheur pour le remettre en état. »

Adam lui jeta un regard noir, Victor ricana, faisant briller un éclat de croc.

« C'est notre gagnante » dit Adam, l'observant toujours.

Victor renifla. Il pensait vraiment que sa Reine choisirait quelqu'un de moins… Eh bien… Moche. Mais Adam avait fait son choix.  
« Comme vous voudrez, ma Reine » conclut Victor, les sourcils froncés.  
Adam fit courir sa fine main aux longs ongles sur l'image, puis dit doucement « Miss Hermione Granger, je vais faire de vous une des femmes à la beauté extérieure les plus belles du Monde Magique. Attends et observe. Puis nous leur montreront ce qu'est la vraie beauté. Comment cela vient de l'intérieur, comment cela a toujours été là.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Ms-Figg : Très bien, Esmeralda… Je ne fais pas souvent ça et ça risque de ne pas durer longtemps… Mais voilà une Hermione laide qui va devenir un cygne. L'épilogue de Saving Miss Granger sera en ligne avant demain matin. Les reviews sont bienvenues.

.

Note d'Aë : Oui, Ms-Figg a commencé cette fic juste à la fin de Saving ^^ C'est une des raisons qui m'ont donné envie de la choisir, avec les deux autres ^^ Je l'ai lue il y a peu ^^

Et quand elle dit que ça « ne va pas durer »… Hum. Cette fic est plus longue que Saving ^^

.  
Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien, en voilà une nouvelle qu'elle bonne ! Plus longue que Saving ? C'est décidé, je l'aime déjà ^^ en plus, je suis ravie de revoir Victor et Adam. Et puis, j'aime bien l'idée, d'une Hermoche qui devient une Hermignone (oui, je sais c'est pourri, mais on ne se refait pas ^^) Aë, je dirais que cette fic est un excellent choix, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre et voir le résultat des votes...

.

Note d'Aë : Tiens j'avais pas pensé à cette (mauvaise) blague XD Sur les trois, tu préfères laquelle ?  
.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Je pensais que tu ne donnais pas le nombre de chapitre ? (Bon d'accord, tu ne l'as pas fait, mais tu as donné un grand indice là). En tout cas moi je vote pour celle-là, juste pour voir comment est une Hermione moche, et aussi pour le plaisir de retrouver Adam, que je trouve très drôle :D

.

Aë : Ben j'ai as dit combien il y a de chapitres ^^ GRAND indice ? Il peut y en avoir 35 comme 80 vu ce que j'ai dit XD AH OUI ? Tu préfères celle-là aux deux autres ?

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Oh mon Merlin, Victor… Viens voir ce sort d'impuissance sur pattes! » gloussa Adam Sweemeats, ses yeux bleus écarquillés de choc et d'incrédulité alors qu'il détaillait la photo dans sa main. _(Ah tiens, un vieux copain :D) _Aë : Oui, Adam et son mec sont des persos récurrents de Ms-Figg ^^ Elle leur a fait un fanart sur lequel Adam est plus mince que ce que le texte me fait comprendre et traduire ^^  
.

Ils fixèrent tous deux la photographie en couleur d'une sorcière à grandes dents en avant, aux cheveux châtain maltraités et à la peau boutonneuse, le tout surmonté d'un mono-sourcil très épais. **(ouch, le mono sourcil, ça c'est mortel... pire que les écureuils sous les aisselles ^^ Quoi que...)**Aë : Ecureuil ? T'es rousse ? o_O Elle portait une robe noire bien trop grande pour elle. Ses ongles étaient atroces. Elle tentait de sourire, ce qui était loin d'améliorer le rendu. _(Heu, rassurez-moi, ils exagèrent quand même un peu là non ?)_ Aë : Nope. Tu vas voir ^^  
.

« Oh, Victor, est-ce que ce n'est pas la chose la plus triste que tu aies jamais entendue ? » demanda Adam à son consort, la lèvre tremblante. _(Triste et légèrement pathétique)_

.

« C'est une vraie perdante » lâcha-t-il, fixant la photo d'Hermione. _(Qu'il est sympa…)_

.

« D'un autre côté, tu as promis de faire un relooking, ma Reine, pas des miracles. **(C'est sympathique ^^)**

.

« Je ne peux pas voir grand chose sous cet énorme sourcil » dit Victor en penchant la tête. « Tu vas avoir besoin d'un défricheur pour le remettre en état. » **(Pour info, là, je viens de faire pipi dans ma culotte, je suis écroulée de rire XD) **Aë : C'était tondeuse à gazon en vo, j'ai préféré défricheur ^^ C'est globalement pareil et c'est plus drôle comme ça XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 ~ Arrivée du Maître des potions

.

Le Maître des Potions Severus Snape traversa à grands pas le couloir menant de l'entrée des professeurs au grand hall, son visage affichant son habituel renfrognement alors qu'il tourbillonnait dans la marée d'élèves se rendant au petit déjeuner. Il était arrivé tôt comme chaque matin, mangeant son petit déjeuner avant que le gros du corps professoral ne se rue dans la pièce comme des bicornes mourant de faim, à mâchonner sans fin et lui donner des indigestions.

Quand le grand sorcier sombre surgit dans le grand hall, des expressions d'horreur passèrent sur le visage de chaque élève alors qu'ils lui laissaient tous la place, certains se pressant contre les murs, une sorcière manquant de faire tomber une armure complète dans sa tentative de fuite du Professeur. Se cogner dans Severus Snape était le plus sûr moyen de subir le froncement de sourcils, la perte des points pour sa maison et obtenir une retenue, dans cet ordre. C'était un bâtard malheureux qui tentait de rendre tous ceux qui l'entouraient tout aussi malheureux.

Un sourire malsain passa sur le pâle visage du sorcier alors que les élèves terrifiés se séparaient devant lui comme la mer rouge.Inspirer une terreur abjecte aux cornichons était son second passe-temps favori. Concocter des potions était le premier. Il ne ralentissait jamais ses enjambées, s'assurant que la masse crétine n'entre jamais en contact avec sa personne. Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers le couloir des cachots, se dirigeant vers son bureau, et la solitude, sa meilleure amie.

Il croisa quelques uns de ses Serpentard sur le chemin, lesquels le saluèrent. Il leur accorda un rictus en guise de réponse, sans rien dire. Mais ils y étaient habitués. Leur Directeur de Maison était un homme de peu de mots, après tout, et ceux qu'il émettait signifiaient en général que quelqu'un était jeté pour un sale séjour en enfer. Mais il les conseillait tout de même, leur disant en règle générale de 'penser' avant d'agir, quelque soit la situation. Et il les protégeait quand ils étaient pris à enfreindre un interdit, avant de les punir lui-même pour avoir tout d'abord été pris. Ils avaient plus intérêt à être punis par le professeur à les avoir attrapés. Le professeur n'était pas connu pour sa clémence.

Le pale sorcier s'arrêta avant la porte de son bureau et leva ses sorts. Il entra, son vif regard noir inspectant rapidement la pièce pour s'assurer que tout était comme cela devait l'être. Il était un homme prudent, et incapable de faire confiance, sur que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas autre chose que des voleurs, et il avait des herbes et ingrédients de valeur dans son bureau ainsi que dans ses stocks sur lesquels ils auraient probablement aimé mettre leurs petites mains avides, avant de s'en faire exploser la tête en fragments sanguinolents. Peu avaient les aptitudes pour l'art exact des Potions, mais cela n'arrêtait pas les idiots de tenter de prendre en main ce dont ils n'étaient pas préparés à faire face. Il protégeait donc minutieusement ses stocks, non pas seulement par souci de propriété, mais pour empêcher les élèves de se tuer eux-mêmes.

Il rejoignit son bureau et s'y installa, pinçant l'arrête de son énorme nez crochu en sentant des maux de tête l'envahir. Soupirant, il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et prit une bouteille de potion antidouleur pour en avaler l'équivalent d'une cuillère. Il avait de nombreux maux de tête, le seul autre moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour s'en soulager étant le sexe.Et il n'en avait pas franchement beaucoup eu ces derniers temps. Il y avait une atroce MST magique traînant au bordel, presque chaque femme en étant atteinte. Il utilisait des protections mais ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit. Et le flot de petites idiotes qui s'étaient ruées sur lui à la mort de Voldemort s'était depuis longtemps tari. Il était un héros, et toutes les femmes aimaient les héros… Jusqu'à ce que Severus en ait fini avec elles.

Le sorcier savait qu'aucune de ces filles s'éventant ne lui aurait jeté un coup d'œil sans l'Ordre de Merlin qu'il avait balancé dans un fond de tiroir. Elles voulaient mettre la main sur un héros et se reposer sur leurs lauriers. A la place, elles reposaient dans son baldaquin puis sur leur cul quand il les jetait dehors. Pouffes crétines. Il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas attirées par ses cheveux gras, sans grand nez et sa peau pâle. Elles voulaient l'utiliser… Utiliser son statut pour élever le leur. Severus détestait être utilisé. Il l'avait déjà été par Albus et Voldemort pendant des années. Quand il avait été libéré de son service, il avait juré qu'il ne serait plus jamais utilisé par qui que ce soit.

Oui, sa voix faisait frissonner les femmes, tout comme ses yeux mais peu venaient assez près de lui pour qu'il puisse réellement utiliser ses dons naturels. Et quand la fureur post-décès de Voldemort s'était échue, les filles consentantes aussi. Severus suspectait que le bouche à oreille avait aussi ajouté à cette déchéance parce qu'il traitait comme les petites putains qu'elles étaient quand elles venaient. C'était leur propre faute. Le Maître des Potions haïssait le mensonge, et les sorcières qui venaient à lui étaient aussi fausses que leur allure.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement là ? » leur demandait-il. « Que voulez-vous vraiment de moi ? »

Une femme confesserait en général qu'elle était intéressée par « pourquoi pas commencer une relation ». Severus y répondait qu'il voulait d'abord essayer de voir s'ils étaient 'compatibles'. Certaines partaient, mais un nombre étonnant acceptait d'être 'testées'. Severus avait eu plus de fellations et de petits culs que ce qu'il aurait su en faire. Actuellement il aurait su quoi en faire. Les sauter et puis les jeter sur le cul.

Il en était donc à présent à s'en remettre à ses maux de tête et élixirs.

Le Maître des Potions replaça la bouteille de concoction dans son bureau, le ferma et jeta un œil à la pile de ses parchemins annotés pour son prochain cours. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il s'ennuyait à continuer à enseigner. La majorité de ses élèves semblaient avoir des trous dans le crane par lesquels chaque parcelle de savoir qu'il tentait d'y installer s'échappaient. Oh, il y en avait un ou deux qui avaient les capacités d'absorber ses enseignements dans un laps de temps raisonnable, mais le reste… Merlin… Ca semblait sans espoir.

Mais Severus restait à Poudlard parce qu'il savait que s'il partait, alors il serait devenu un reclus. Dans le pire des cas, enseigner le maintenait au moins stimulé. Il gagnait quelques revenus supplémentaires d'intéressement sur ses créations qui lui auraient permis de vivre correctement sans travailler, mais il avait besoin de travailler, de se maintenir actif, d'avoir un peu de socialisation, même si c'était avec un troupeau de cornichons.

Il réunit les papiers, referma les portes de son bureau à coup de sorts et traversa la porte de coté qui menait à sa salle de classe de Potions. Il leva les sorts de la porte, déposa les parchemins sur son bureau puis passa dans l'arrière salle pour récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires à la leçon du jour. Les élèves concoctaient des poudres explosives ce jour-là… De dures minutes de supplice. Il était certain qu'au moins un élève finirait avec quelques doigts à se faire rattacher, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient des cinquième année et auraient dû connaître correctement les mesures de sécurité.

Il fit rouler le chariot supportant les ingrédients dans la classe, l'installant près de son bureau, où il pourrait surveiller les élèves se servir. Puis il récupéra quelques brûleurs et chaudrons, les installant sur les bureaux. Les élèves travailleraient chacun avec un seul partenaire. Peut-être pourraient-ils s'empêcher l'un l'autre de faire sauter leurs chaudrons.Le Maître des Potions fouilla alors son plus bas tiroir pour en sortir quelques objets destinés à maintenir les élèves en un seul morceau suffisamment longtemps pour les ramener à l'infirmerie. Des bandages magiques, des potions régénérant le sang, des antidouleurs et des élixirs de soin pour les plus faibles dégâts. Il les plaça sur une petite table à la gauche de son bureau.

Severus rejoignit alors le tableau noir, prit un morceau de craie et commença à inscrire les instructions de la préparation en une écriture clairement intelligible. Il se contentait habituellement de pattes de dragon, mais les petits crétins avaient besoin de pouvoir suivre des instructions claires. Il venait de finir lorsque la classe commença à se remplir, les premiers élèves prenant les rangs du fond, comme d'habitude. Les plus malchanceux étaient proches du sorcier, et s'asseyaient comme pour la mise en joue.

Le Professeur s'assit à son bureau et croisa les bras, se renfrognant légèrement en voyant les élèves fuir au fond de la classe.

Il attendit patiemment que sa classe se remplisse et une autre journée remplie de (renifle) joie commença.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hermione Granger était au petit-déjeuner quand une chouette qu'elle pensait arriver de la poste se présenta devant elle. C'était un oiseau à l'apparence assez effrayante. Vraiment pâle, avec de grands yeux gris, morts et écarquillés. Il refusa le morceau de bacon qu'elle lui tendit… Et quand Hermione retira sa main pour reposer le bacon dans son assiette, la chouette la mordit, prenant un peu de sang. Hermione émit un petit cri de douleur alors que la chouette semblait l'avaler avant de hululer rauquement et de s'envoler à tire d'ailes, laissant Hermione sucer la petite blessure. Ca saignait un peu, et elle dut maintenir une serviette en papier plusieurs minutes par-dessus pour que le sang coagule et qu'elle cesse totalement de saigner.

« Saleté de piaf » marmonna-t-elle, retournant l'enveloppe de parchemin.

Elle était rose vif et portait un logo « l'amour a des crocs » à l'avant. Le dos était scellé de cire rouge sang. Elle fit craquer le sceau, ses différents collègues jetant des coups d'œil curieux à la missive rose vif. Hermione n'avait jamais de courrier. Qui pourrait lui écrire ? D'après la couleur du parchemin, ce n'était certainement pas un homme.

Sybil Trelawney gloussa à cette pensée. Hermione… Correspondre avec un homme. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit aveugle. S'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione, Sybil aurait pu être la femme la plus laide de Poudlard. Mais Sybil savait comment se mettre en état, alors qu'Hermione ne faisait absolument rien d'elle-même. C'était comme si elle n'en était pas capable. Sybil en était heureuse. Hermione n'était pas vraiment moche, elle ne savait juste pas du tout comment s'empaqueter, et elle aurait aussi dû rectifier ses dents.

Les parents d'Hermione étant dentistes, ils avaient insisté pendant des années pour qu'Hermione utilise la méthode moldue de dentisterie pour réaligner ses dents de travers. Chaque nuit elle avait scrupuleusement enserré sa dentition dans son appareil jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dix-sept ans, quand ses parents changèrent de tactique… Mais elle ne vit aucune amélioration au bout de huit ans. Ses parents avaient toujours une grande influence sur elle, ce qui était à peu près la norme pour les personnes aussi introverties socialement qu'Hermione. Elle pouvait soutenir ses propres conversations intellectuelles, et était assez franche et obstinée quand elle émettait son avis sur une théorie, mais malheureusement ce trait ne s'étendait pas aux autres parts de sa vie. Ses parents l'avaient incitée à utiliser son appareil, et elle leur avait obéi, tout en sachant parfaitement que cela ne faisait aucun bien. Elle était froussarde quand il s'agissait de leur désobéir, même si elle était adulte à présent. Cela n'aidait pas que sa mère insiste sur tout ce qui clochait chez elle et dans sa vie. Elle détestait aller les voir.

La première question qui sortait de la bouche de sa mère était toujours « Vois-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? », suivie par « Je serais morte avant de voir un petit-enfant. »

Puis elle se lançait dans son habituelle déblatération de critiques sur la brillante sorcière. Certaines fois, Hermione voulait lui dire de fermer sa grande gueule mais elle n'aurait jamais pu manquer de respect à sa mère… Elle supportait donc, retournant à Poudlard aussi vite que possible, passant alors un peu de temps à pleurer avant de retourner à sa vie surchargée de travail.

Hermione, comme Severus, vivait à Poudlard dans une solitude quasi-totale. Les autres femmes employées à Poudlard sortaient, se socialisaient et allaient danser toutes ensemble. Hermione avait tenté de rentrer dans la clique quand elle avait été embauchée par Albus. Elles étaient sorties aux Trois Balais pour boire. Après deux heures et quelques verres, Hermione s'était excusée pour aller utiliser les toilettes. Quand elle était revenue, elle avait entendu les sorcières rire d'à quel point elle n'était pas attirante et comment même Sybil semblait belle en comparaison. Hermione partit sans un mot et refusa de sortir à nouveau avec elles, peu importe à quel point Minerva insista. Le professeur de métamorphose avait ri elle aussi, et sa consommation d'alcool n'était pas une excuse, du point de vue d'Hermione. Elle avait été profondément blessée par les filles et ne s'associa plus franchement à elles après ça. Quand elle le faisait, c'était en général dans un but relié directement au travail, et même là elle était formelle et gardait la bouche close. En conséquence elles pensaient qu'Hermione se pensait 'trop brillante' pour se lier à elles, les femmes aux cerveaux normaux, et devinrent plus bêcheuses que jamais. Non pas que ça fasse une différence pour Hermione. Elles pouvaient médire à son sujet autant qu'elles voulaient.

Marcus Delaluci jeta un regard annonciateur à la jeune femme et à l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à la main. Du point de vue du grand blond aux yeux violets, la Maîtresse des Sortilèges était une 'non-entité'. Il n'y avait rien de réellement attirant chez elle, de ce qu'il en voyait. S'il la sautait, il devrait mettre un sac sur sa tête… Et Marcus aimait voir les réactions sur le visage des femmes, c'était donc hors de question. Le visage d'Hermione réagissait déjà bien trop comme ça. Il ne ferait même pas confiance à cette fille pour une pipe, avec les dents qu'elle se payait. Le sorcier revint à son repas, pas le moins du monde curieux du parchemin qu'elle avait reçu.

Albus regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes avec intérêt. Hermione ne recevait pas beaucoup de courrier, et elle semblait assez excitée par sa lecture, souriant largement. Elle ne souriait pas beaucoup car cela ne faisait que montrer plus encore ses dents. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de cela alors qu'elle repliait la lettre pour la ranger de sa poche. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle finissait de manger son petit-déjeuner à toute vitesse, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, les filles la fixant.

« Tu penses que c'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Pomona à Sybil, qui haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être une confirmation de commande pour ces livres ineptes qu'elle passe son temps à sortir » répondit le professeur de divination. Les autres filles gigotèrent. Sybil avait une fois suggéré qu'Hermione se masturbait avec les livres, et l'image n'avait jamais quitté le groupe.

Les femmes pouvaient être si cruelles.

Hermione dansa presque dans le couloir des cachots où se trouvaient ses appartements, quelque chose de totalement absurde pour elle.

« J'ai gagné. Je vais avoir une métamorphose complète » sautilla-t-elle intérieurement. « Ils disent qu'ils vont me rendre belle. Oh Merlin, j'espère qu'ils le peuvent. »

Hermione rentra joyeusement chez elle, rejoignit directement son bureau, s'assit, prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire sa réponse d'accord à M. Adam Sweetmeats. Il disait que cela prendrait sans doute trois jours. Hermione pensait qu'il faudrait au moins un mois… Mais ces personnes étaient des experts. Peut-être pouvaient-ils réellement l'aider. Elle allait devoir pauser son vendredi, mais ne pensait pas que ce serait un problème, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de classe.

Hermione ne pourrait jamais attendre jusqu'au week-end.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: Là, nous avons un peu de background pour Severus et Hermione. Un peu lamentable, oui. Mais voyons comment ça se développe. S'il vous plait, des reviews.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Lamentable... oui, c'est le mot. Mais Ms-Figg est la pour tout arranger, n'est-ce pas XD Bon, c'est toujours une de mes fics préférées du moment. Merci Aë d'avoir repris la traduction de cette super histoire et comme toujours, excellent travail ^^

.

Ae : J'ai jamais arrêté je la fais par petits bouts ^^

Donc c'est tout comme vu qu'au final je n'avance pas dessus.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Lamentable, c'est le mot ! Mon Dieu, que de méchanceté dans cette fic ! (oui je sais, je ne cesse de me répéter, mais j'en ai besoin ^^)

Pauvre Hermione. La manière dont on la traite est tout simplement horrible ! Là, les prof sont vraiment de vraies salopes (oui excusez mon langage).

Bref, j'ai quand même envie de voir où cela nous mène, alors vivement la suite !

.

Ae : La vache, t'es totalement sous le choc on dirait

Ils sont méchants, hein ? Mais tu vas voir Attends Justice Poortooth il est super ^^

.

.

lui donner des indigestions. _(Toujours aussi asocial à ce que je vois… On ne le changera plus.)_

.

Un sourire malsain passa sur le pâle visage du sorcier alors que les élèves terrifiés se séparaient devant lui comme la mer rouge.**( j'ai toujours dit que c'était un Dieu... la preuve ^^)** _(Tel Moïse… Désolée, c'était facile ^^)_I

.

Il protégeait donc minutieusement ses stocks, non pas seulement par souci de propriété, mais pour empêcher les élèves de se tuer eux-mêmes. **(Et on dira encore qu'il est pas gentil )**_(Quelle prévenance ! Qui l'eut cru ? :p)_

.

Il avait de nombreux maux de tête, le seul autre moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour s'en soulager étant le sexe. **(Et oui, c'est un remède universel... Euh... Severus, je suis malade, très malade... tu sais venir me soigner, viiiite XD)**Et il n'en avait pas franchement beaucoup eu ces derniers temps. _(Oh, s'il n'y a que ça, je me dévoue !)_Ae : Ouais, je sens que ces deux dernières phrases vont déclencher les passions XD

Il y avait une atroce MST magique traînant au bordel, presque chaque femme en étant atteinte. _(Charmant…)_

.

Pouffes crétines. _(Que de poésie !)_

.

Certaines partaient, mais un nombre étonnant acceptait d'être 'testées'. **(Ben, perso, ça me dérangerais pas non plus, hein ^^)** Actuellement il aurait su quoi en faire. Les sauter et puis les jeter sur le cul. _(Ce type est vraiment le romantisme incarné xD)_

.

Les élèves concoctaient des poudres explosives ce jour-là… _(Mais quelle bonne idée ^^)_

Il était certain qu'au moins un élève finirait avec quelques doigts à se faire rattacher, _(Charmante perspective.)_

Peut-être pourraient-ils s'empêcher l'un l'autre de faire sauter leurs chaudrons.**(j'en suis pas persuadée XD)** Le Maître des Potions fouilla alors son plus bas tiroir pour en sortir quelques objets destinés à maintenir les élèves en un seul morceau suffisamment longtemps pour les ramener à l'infirmerie. **(Et après Pomfresh a plus qu'à se démerder, charmant ^^)**Des bandages magiques, des potions régénérant le sang, des antidouleurs et des élixirs de soin pour les plus faibles dégâts. Il les plaça sur une petite table à la gauche de son bureau. _(Au moins, il est prévenant)._

.

Il attendit patiemment que sa classe se remplisse et une autre journée remplie de (renifle) joie commença.**(Et ben, vu comme ça, y a pas plus pourri que sa vie ...)**

.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione, Sybil aurait pu être la femme la plus laide de Poudlard. **(Et bien Ms-Figg y va fort, très fort XD)**

.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment moche, elle ne savait juste pas du tout comment s'empaqueter, et elle aurait aussi dû rectifier ses dents. _(Houla, quelle méchanceté ! Elle est si laide que ça ? Faut que je relise le précédent chapitre.) _Ae : Nan c'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas la regarder, contrairement à Adam ^^

.

Elle détestait aller les voir. _(Encore une fois : charmant ! Je vais finir par m'acheter un perroquet si ça continue ^^)_

La première question qui sortait de la bouche de sa mère était toujours « Vois-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? », suivie par « Je serais morte avant de voir un petit-enfant. » _(Quelle aimable femme ! Décidément, cette histoire fait passer tout le monde pour des salauds ^^) _Ae : Nan pas à ce point XD Tu verras plus tard en fait sa moman s'inquiète vraiment pour elle (même si c'est vrai, elle a sale caractère).

.

comment même Sybil semblait belle en comparaison. _(Le genre de remarque qu'on ADORE entendre !)_

Elle avait été profondément blessée par les filles et ne s'associa plus franchement à elles après ça. _(Tu m'étonnes !)_

Marcus Delaluci _(Tiens un revenant !)_

Du point de vue du grand blond aux yeux violets, la Maîtresse des Sortilèges était une 'non-entité'. _(Là encore, ça ne m'étonne pas… Vu le personnage ^^)_

S'il la sautait, il devrait mettre un sac sur sa tête… _(Poésie, le retour !)_

Il ne ferait même pas confiance à cette fille pour une pipe, avec les dents qu'elle se payait. **(Je comprends ^^ faudrait pas qu'elle lui en morde un bout … remarque vu la taille de l'engin, c'est pas quelques centimètres qui vont changer les choses XD)**_(Mon Dieu, mais cette fic est vraiment vulgaire et méchante en fait !) _Ae : Attends c'est MARCUS DELALUCI, là Tu as déjà oublié saving ?

.

Les autres filles gigotèrent. Sybil avait une fois suggéré qu'Hermione se masturbait avec les livres, et l'image n'avait jamais quitté le groupe. _(Heuu ? Beurk ?)_

Les femmes pouvaient être si cruelles. **(Ouais!)** _(En effet…)_

.

Il disait que cela prendrait sans doute trois jours. Hermione pensait qu'il faudrait au moins un mois… **(Vu comme on l'a décrite, j'aurais dit un an... mais bon, c'est mon avis, hein ^^)**Ae : Mais c'est des SORCIERS !

.

Hermione ne pourrait jamais attendre jusqu'au week-end. _(J'avoue que je comprends ! A sa place je ne pourrai pas attendre non plus !)_


End file.
